


Easy on the Green

by Klelantos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klelantos/pseuds/Klelantos
Summary: Hubert never liked him. He didn't enjoy having to clean up his messes. He didn't like him on the days he got to visit, he didn't like him on the days he had private meetings with Edelgard, and he especially didn't like him on the days he would get invited to meetings. On the days he got too close to Ferdinand, when his welcomes would be a bit too friendly and Ferdinand being that bright, optimistic, naive pocket of sunshine would not set boundaries for himself.Yes, those are the days Hubert's hate would seethe through his teeth, his killing instincts set aflame, burning silently inside him. A day like today is the kind of day he hated most. But what could he do? After all, Metodey was an incredible assassin and as much as he hated to admit it yet, a valuable, yet incredibly annoying asset to the Empire, perhaps, even more annoying than the prime minister himself.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Easy on the Green

**Author's Note:**

> For Ferdibert Week Day 3 and day 7: Jealousy / Proposal.  
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/klelantos) for Ferdibert fan art.
> 
> This is my first attempt writing anything outside of my past college assignments and I have dyslexia so if anything is worded in a weird rhythm or there are blatant errors in the grammar, well, that is why. I want to be able to express my love for Ferdibert and contribute to the community. I hope you enjoy this story, because I sure did. Thank you to everyone who decides to check it out!

It had been a little over two years since the Adrestian Empire has emerged victorious over the 6 year long battle for Fodlan. The Imperial Commander, Metodey, has been very busy not only rebuilding the army and strengthening the forces that took loss in the Empire's army, but also in taking Edelgard's orders, silently snuffing out what the Empire likes to call "Those Who Slither in the Dark". He was a very skilled assassin after all. He would usually report by mail with an eyeball or severed finger or two as proof of his success in eliminating the Empresses' enemies.

Metoday was uncouth-ed in his means, as the blood and guts seem to excite this strange man but, it didn't bother her Majesty. She gave her permission to kill as needed, so long as the job was getting done, so long as her despise for that horrible group was being seen through. And therefore, in his efforts to remain seen in the Empire's eyes, Metodey did not get to visit the palace or his home often. 

Hubert never liked him. He didn't enjoy having to clean up his messes, he didn't like him on the days he got to visit. He didn't like him on the days he had private meetings with Edelgard, and he especially didn't like him on the days he would get invited to meetings. On the days when he got too close to Ferdinand, when his welcome would be a bit too friendly and Ferdinand being that bright, optimistic, naive pocket of sunshine would not set boundaries for himself. Yes, those are the days Hubert's hate would seethe through his teeth, his killing instincts set aflame, burning silently inside him. A day like today is the kind of day he hated most. But what could he do? After all, Metodey was an incredible assassin and as much as he hated to admit it yet, a valuable, yet incredibly annoying asset to the Empire, perhaps, even more annoying than the prime minister himself.

Hubert was dreading having to experience this show again, to be wrapped into one of the commander's little games. But eleven o'clock was almost among them, and there was to be a meeting regarding the troops stationed in Rowe and the possibilities of a bigger threat being formed there. It was a meeting Hubert could not miss, and so, dressed in his regular uniform, the minister of the Imperial household sets out of his quarters and towards the council room, a deep sigh escaping his chest.

Then he saw them outside the council room doors, those stupid lips curled up into a smile, small laughs escaping, one an outstretched arm. On the other end of that outstretched arm was the brown-haired imperial commander, Metodey. 

He looked more, well, grown up than he did at the start of the war. His shoulders a little sharper, a five o'clock shadow now resting on that jaw, and he had also grown a few inches taller. Although, he is still considerably shorter than most other soldiers. It was his frame that makes him great at assassinations. Easier to get in and out of small spaces, something Hubert's height and reservedness didn't allow. Even with the added height from the years, Metodey was still small compared to his comrades, he had to dress in leather boots with a tall heel just so he could match up to Ferdinand's height, even that being a gracious statement.

Hubert overheard some dialogue fluffed with lines from metodey claiming they were going to eat lunch together and asking if the prime minister would show him any new developments in the palace. Hubert approached them stiffly and silently.

"Ahem." he coughed.

"H-Hubert!" Ferdinand retracted his arm from Metodey's grasp quickly. "Ah um... Metodey is here."

"I can see that you fool." Hubert giving a disapproving look to his beloved.

"Aha, nice to see you again Hubie." Metodey greets Hubert with an all too conniving grin.

"Don't call me that."

But Metodey takes Hubert by the shoulders and ushers him inside the room, speaking a little too loudly.  


"Sure sure, whatever you want Hubie. The radiant prime minister here has told me a lot about the development in the palace grounds. He's even gonna show me around later, isn't that nice. Isn't it nice to be welcomed back to your homeland?"

At that comment Hubert looks back at Ferdinand who has an embarrassed blush on his scrunched up face and whose hands are gestured as confusedly as his face appeared, as if saying _I don't know how this happened._

Hubert rolls his eyes while being lead into the room. _That damned weasel._ He thinks to himself. Sure he has his own silver tongue but his is not filled with empty words, unlike Metodey who loves to get under his skin for mere enjoyment, bending phrases and intentions backwards until they are used in his favor.

Metodey reaches for the prime ministers chair, pulling it out in a way too overly chivalrous.

"Thank you, Metodey. But I am perfectly capable of pulling out my own chair." Ferdinand responds.

"Of course you are Mr. Von Aegir. Just thought you deserved the best treatment, dear dead serios knows you didn't get it before the war. But if it were me, I wouldn't have treated you like that. You clearly have so many wonderful, _useful_ qualities the Empress and her henchman didn't take advantage of."

Ferdinand sits down before responding. "That... was in the past. I'm here now aren't I?" Ferdinand replies, as if trying to keep himself grounded.

 _Useful. Useful._ That comment hurt Ferdinand a little, it's true. Even Metedoy here was informed of Edelgard's full plans and desires much before he was. Metodey had to be so that he could gather the soldiers and organize the initial strike. However, The lack of trust and acceptance Ferdinand felt back then from his own people, people he was sworn to protect, his Emperor...He feels it may be something that will haunt him forever, but this is a topic he has long thought over and over again, spent years combating.

Ferdinand's looking rather despondent now. Metoday sits next to the right side of the ginger and Hubert's sits across. The general of the imperial army, the stern Ladislava, seated across from Metodey, next to Hubert. Edelgard was at the head. Last in the room standing next to her majesty was Byleth, the Emperor's wife and great mercenary. Byleth never left her side, and since their marriage, Hubert has had to distance himself from serving Edelgard. Not to be mistaken, he was still Edelgard's. He served her majesty in any possible or despicable way she needed him to, but under Edelgard's request, he did have to give their highnesses some space.

Edelgard started to speak with her air of authority, beginning the meeting. "Welcome back general, commander. Once again, thank you for your dedicated work to this Empire, it is not without your assistance that our vision for lasting peace will come to fruition. In the past two months, We have successfully snuffed out the remaining rebel camps in the former Fhirdiad as well as eliminated an ancient tech base found from Those Who Slither in the Dark in Almyra. Now we have a matter of the country of Rowe..."

The conversation being drowned out in Hubert's ears as he studies Ferdinand. 

The usually bright ginger is sitting there with a determined face, a faint smile on the lips as if listening intently on the on-going conversation, but his eyes say otherwise.

The voices coming from around the table debating the next steps are distant in Hubert's mind when he suddenly sees it. He sees Ferdinand playing with his earlobe, and scratching back the hair just above it, repeatedly. Hubert understands something is off because after years of studying Ferdinand, he's noticed every habit of his, and what Ferdinand is currently exhibiting is his tendency to overthink and silently worry himself into distress.

It pains Hubert that he cannot immediately pause the conversation to ease the worry rising in his beloved. Ferdinand catches Hubert's eye. He realizes Hubert is inquisitive in his gleam and tries to reassure him that everything is alright. His eyebrows bending up and an authentic smile trying to push its way to his lips. He places his arms onto the table and away from his ears, and he too, is not paying any attention to the conversation until Edelgard rips them out of their own silent one.

"And what do you say to that Von Vestra?" the lovers heads snap back to Edelgard in attention. "Will you be able to prepare that kind of espionage mission within a week?" Edelgard asks in all her glory.

"Ah, yes. Of course your majesty. Anything for the Empire." Hubert replies, unsure of what he actually just agreed to do.

Edelgard leers at Hubert, as if she understands that his full attention was not there, but she continues on. "Great, that's settled then, you and the commander will Embark together in Rowe, I believe one month will be enough time to carry out the appropriate operations."

A loud thud whacks the underside of the table caused by Hubert's knee-jerk reaction to that sentence, followed by a under-the-breath snicker from Metodey. Hubert nearly bites his own tongue, he can't protest after he had just agreed to do it. What a sudden predicament he got himself into.

"Alright then. The meeting is concluded. General Ladislava, I will need your signature on a few documents first..."

As the company proceeds to get up from the table, Hubert and Ferdinand are moving slowly, eyes locked in a conversation once again, only shared between them and one rudely interrupted by the commander. "Well that was short and exciting, wasn't it? Come on prime minister, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." He says locking Ferdinand in a waist hold, pushing him toward the doorway before Ferdinand and Hubert could get a chance to converse audibly. "See you later other minister, or should I say, partner?" Metodey provokes.

Hubert is left in the room alone, and some fierce unusual blow of anger rises up in him causing him to curse fiercely under his breath and punch the table, bruising his already scarred hands.

Hubert then spends his afternoon watching from afar. Annoyed at the gradation in Metodey's flirting throughout the day. Shoulder contact at lunch from two bodies sitting far too close to each other, even though Ferdinand tried to scoot away. Metodey's face peering over Ferdinand shoulders as he exhibits the new medical tech installed in the infirmary, then now, as Hubert heeds from a palace window looking over the courtyard. A gentle brush of the commander's hand swipes over ferdinand's forehead when the breeze blows the prime minister's hair out of place while Ferdinand shows off the newly decorated courtyard. This, of course, leaving a taste more disgusting than the grossest poison in Hubert's mouth.

He hates seeing Ferdinand treated this way by that weasel, he can feel the flames coursing through his veins. _I wanna kill him._

Hubert is cursing at the promise he made for Ferdinand. A promise that he wouldn't interfere, without his beloved's consent, in any professional, political, or personal matters that could affect his status as prime minister, even when it came to the advances of Metodey, who was a pretty annoying recurrence for them both. Ferdinand was very adamant that he could take care of his own problems, that he will rise above anything, and he will do it without the assistance of his beloved. So even in this, Hubert had to merely watch from afar and trust in his Ferdie because Hubert always keeps his promises.

The tall man snarls as Metodey takes Ferdinand by the hands.

Jealous wasn't the right word to describe the flames coursing through Hubert, no, his emotions were more linked to being perpetually irked by the commander's games, enraged for the amount of effort being put in to try and make him _feel_ jealous, and perhaps he was angry at Ferdinand for not refusing Metodey's advances more firmly. And just as so, he sees that Metodey guides Ferdinand into a pocket of the unfinished courtyard that was covered in trellises, tall bushes, and construction. A place that was private and away from Hubert's eyes. _What?!_ Hubert thinks. "What in the hells are they doing going into _that_ unfinished, and even worse, enclosed portion of the courtyard?! Oh Ferdie, you're just gonna allow any slim looking guy with a dastardly looking face do whatever they want to you?" He jumps to a thought provoked by his own emotions, The dark figure now sprinting down the hallways of the palace.

\------

"Why did you want to bring me back here? I'm- we're not supposed to be here." Ferdinand questions as he stands in a porcelain gazebo, not yet finished and crowded with debris.

"Aw come on Minister, I'm not gonna be here when this is finished, I just wanted to take in the sites." He says with brazen. " _All_ of the sites." He preys on Ferdinand by backing him up the steps and into the railing of the pavilion "I just wanted to have some fun." Putting his arms on both sides of Ferdie, gripping the hand rails and capturing him. "I don't get to have much of a domestic life you know." But Ferdinand looks well apathetic to Metodey's advancements and places his hands on the commander's chest, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Commander." Ferdinand says with a crossness in his voice. "I have been cordial with you until now and hospitable to your requests, but you are taking this too far. If you are looking for a more domestic escape from your duties, you are free to stay in one of the many palace rooms and borrow books from the library. Or perhaps you would like your experience to be on par with the residents here? If so, I assure you we we can get the hand maid to get you out of bed at five in the morning and brief you in all on the diplomatic affairs as you get dressed. Would that be more to your liking commander?"

"Tsk, so you can be cynical too huh. Guess that spider has really rubbed off on you." Metodey retorts.

"If you understand my relationship to said spider, then I do not understand your advancements toward me. I highly doubt you wish to court me properly."

"Of course I know of your relationship. All of the Empire knows of your relationship."

Ferdinand responds by pushing the commander away, so that his hands fall off the railings and frees himself from the box Metodey tried to put him in. After all, Metodey cannot beat Ferdinand in a battle of strength. "Well, I would hope so, it has been public for nearly two years."

"Yes-yes, and your all too disgusting displays of affection." Metodey retorts again, this time trying to regain composure from the push.

While crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow "Excuse me? We do not often display our love publicly, commander." the ginger defends.

"Hah! I don't think you're aware of how much you do. I'm not referring to mere pda minister, but those sickening long gazes in meetings, the familiarity in each action between you two, the very aura of your presence together is suffocating. Hardly makes a welcomed atmosphere."

At this confession, Ferdinand clicks his tongue. "I understand now." He declared in a straight tone, without hesitation. "You're Jealous."

However, at that comment, Metodey's face turned sour and threatening. Eyes piercing upward in a way that almost made Ferdinand shrink. Almost, but not quite.

"What a stupid notion. What could have possibly gave you that conclusion?" Metodey grips Ferdinand's shoulders in anger. But Ferdinand doesn't fight him. Instead he looks forward at Metodey a sad gleam in his eye, glass eyes that look far too authentic for the situation.

"I almost feel sorry for you. You must have a history of loneliness." He reaches up to touch Metodey's cheek, and in an instinctive motion, Metodey whacks the gingers hand away from his face with much force.

"Fuck off, Ferdinand. Like I said, I just wanted to have some fun, you and the spider are soo easy to toy with."

"Dropping the formalities now, commander? I'm sorry, I must have struck a chord." 

And he did. Metodey's head started filling with memories of his rough childhood and all the times he's been alone on private missions, all the times he's been used unfairly. the brown haired man was quickly losing his grip on the game he chose to play, on Ferdinand, and on his esteem. In a last effort, Metodey tried to bring about the very thing that bothered Ferdinand the most, the thing that bothered _him_ the most about Ferdinand.

"Does it matter? You have a rebellious side minister, your relationship to that spider is proof. The perfect noble courting someone with such a sinister reputation. You don't even belong in the position you've been honored with. You’re a noble bastard who does not even believe in the ideals of the Empire. You do not deserve to be prime minister." Metodey cursed Ferdinand, who in turn responds in a strong composure. 

"Was that your true goal all along. To push me down by buttering me up? Maybe back during the war I would have crumbled over the words you have tried to implant in my thoughts since your arrival. However, I have grown out those thoughts, I have overcome the painful memories they bare. I must admit, I was hurt when the Empress did not include me in the grand scheme of her plans. And it hurt when I was tossed aside, I think perhaps you also know quite well the fear that comes with feeling disposable, the fear of being _useless. _"__

____

____

Metodey not being to stop himself from gulping at hearing those words, understanding that his objective is at a loss, that he can't seem to break Ferdinand.

"But even I can see that back in the days of the academy I was too naive to be trusted, head filled with lofty goals. But you are very foolish to think I would not follow in loyalty to my Empire, to her highness merely based on the structured notions of nobility. I may not be her highnesses right hand, but I am her left, and that hand will not betray or cower easily. And whenever that right hand falters, the left hand will be there to guide it. If that right hand becomes weak or overworked, the left hand, though it is not her dominate one, will rise up and lead in order to achieve the goal. I am not so different from the right as it appears. Leading the Empire to a better future has always been the role I was to fill. It is only the story of how I go about filling it that has changed from what I first understood.I will not give up my seat so easily. With Edelgard's vision, nobility is not a merely a birthright but a choice of character and I agree that it should not be filtered through the restrictions of crests passed down from the church. It is because of my ideals in nobility, my loyalty, my determination to grow, and because I can love a spider unconditionally, that I am noble. You see, I do not have to agree with all of Edelgard's methods in order to join in her effort for a better future. In fact, it is my different way of thinking that ensures a sturdy ground for the Empire. When you lose a hand, any task becomes increasingly more difficult. I do not underestimate my role as the left hand and neither should you. 

"Tsk, what an uplifting monologue you've got prepared minister." He says at an attempt to retort Ferdinand, but breaks under his own lack of self-esteem. "What am I supposed to do with that information." Almost a pitiful sound in his voice, his head leaning down into Ferdinand's chest. "I will never be able to have what you have."

Ferdinand does not step away from the whimpering man before him. _His maturity and age do not match, he has far underdeveloped social interactions. What a tragic story._ Ferdinand thinks to himself as he pats Metodey's head.

But the sound of footsteps crunching on leaves are rapidly approaching. From behind the row of trellis's appear an exasperated Hubert.

"Darling." Ferdinand acknowledged, realizing that the situation looks less than socially acceptable. "let me expl-!" Ferdinand exclaims but is too slow compared to Hubert's gut reaction to the situation at hand in which Hubert swiftly takes Metodey by the collar in both of his hands and lifts him off of the floor, eyes blazing with a glare that could strike down an army. "What the hell are you doing to Mr. Von Aiger you scum?"

Metodey feeling like he is staring at death in the face, finally feels the kind of conviction that perhaps a normal conscious would of long before now, one that would not of allowed a game like this to go so far. "Whoa, whoa!! Okay, jeesh, we didn't do anything! I swear it." His usual airy voice replaced by one that is tight and pitchy.

"Do you think you are irreplaceable? I won't hesitate to murder you, _and enjoy it_."  
Hubert no longer giving a bone at any consequence those actions could create readies a hand to fire a spell into that squirming face. However, it is halted by a soft arm placed on his.

"Do not break our promise now Hubert." commands Ferdinand.

"Darling, did he hurt you? Abuse you? I can't let him get away with that."

"No, he didn't." Ferdinand assures Hubert.

"Right I didn't, so let me down." Whines Metodey.

Hubert hesitates but proceeds to reluctantly place the commander back on solid ground. Metodey now feels reassured at his escape from the messy situation he created and chuckles. "That's right, there isn't anything you can really d-"  
and in a swift flash, the commander is now lying on the floor. Unconscious. Ferdinand straightens out of his attack, retreating his right fist back to his side.

Hubert pauses and looks at the man before him on the ground. "My love, hah, I thought you didn't like to resort to violence". Hubert remarks, with too much pleasure in his voice.

"I don't want _you_ to deal with him for me. I will deal with them, and he was, quite frankly, a disastrous meal partner."

"I suppose it would have been very difficult to explain to her majesty why her imperial commander ended up dead in the courtyard." Said Hubert.  
"Please forgive me, that I came rushing in, I just-"

"Saw us go into a private place and worried I might be in danger or that I might be taken advantage of?"

"...Yes. I promise it is not because I underestimate you. But, I did it for myself. I couldn't stand the sight or even the thought of you spending any more time with tha-"

"Hubert." Ferdinand said with charge in his voice. "It's ok, you don't need to explain. Our love has overcome many hardships, this is nothing but small bump comparingly. I took care of him, like I said I would."

Hubert goes red at those words, so bold and yet poetic. It is with no doubt that he had grown into a strong and refined man, one that always has and always will ensnare Hubert's heart. 

He gulps awkwardly, scarlet in his cheeks. "Of course. How could I ever doubt you? H-However, I still do not understand. What did go on here?"

Ferdinand turns away from Hubert to look down at the sleeping Metodey that lying next to the debris. "A test of sorts perhaps, orchestrated by a young man who needs a lot of help. One who saw through glass windows colored green."

"You mean he was just, jealous? Of us?"

"Sometimes, you are so dense my love.” Ferdinand toyingly rags Hubert. “Jealous of me more specifically, of the way I have risen to be where I am today, of my power," He says softly. He looks back up to Hubert and takes a beat before moving toward his beloved with sultry in his step "and my love for you."

He wraps his arms around the taller man's waist, bringing their hips together. Hubert captivated completely by him, sunlight gracefully framing Ferdinand like a halo. "Hubert, I love you with my whole being." 

To this, Hubert takes his hand to Ferdinand's face and lifts it up at him, so their eyes meet. "And I you." Hubert leans into Ferdinand, lips attaching to lips. Their arms gripping each others for stability. the soft glow enveloping around them. 

Hubert breaks away from the kiss but keeps their foreheads together. "You know, this part of the courtyard should be finished by the time I have to embark on that damn mission." Next week, the day before I leave, let's have a tea date here, like we used to do on the weekly during the war, we can enjoy ourselves together."

Ferdinand's heart beats in excitement at the idea of a date. It has been at least a month since the last time they had the opportunity for one.  
"That sounds like a wonderful plan, darling." He says in a bright smile, which transforms into a thought. "Can you do me one more thing Hubert?"

"Anything for you my love."

Ferdinand looks down once again to the small man still lying unconscious. "Look out for him on the road this time? Dead Serios knows, he does try so very hard."

Hubert kicks himself, for he once again agreed to something without understanding first what that was going to encompass.

\-----

On the last week of the Horsebow Moon, On the day right before he departs for his month-long mission to Rowe, Hubert awaits in the gazebo of last weeks incident. 

The porcelain now ornamented in a leafy gold decal. bushes of pink carnations surrounded the lovely white patio table set as if purposefully made for two. A long red silk trailing down the steps and to the entrance by the trellis'. An expensive tea set with painted floral and rimmed with gold await, surrounded by pink petals. The weather was perfect. A soft warm light fighting a cold breeze radiated everything in the space. 

_The space is perfect, the setting is perfect. The tea is perfect. And the ring- _Or so Hubert kept telling himself as he paced back and forth awaiting his love to enter, hands sweating through his leather gloves. Hubert does not remember ever being as nervous as this before, and tries to calm his breathing.__

______ _ _

__

__

____

He suddenly hears a laughter coming from the other side of the trellis, to this . The laughter belongs to Ferdinand and Dorothea. Hubert had asked Dorothea to escort Ferdie to the courtyard, casually, after helping him get ready for his date. They are best friends after all, so he planned it would not look too suspicious if she came and escorted him, made sure Ferdinand got ready properly. 

Hubert fixes at his tie, dressed in a black well-tailored suit, hair puffed just so, a rose in his other hand. "This is embarrassing." He mutters to himself.

"Well, Ferdie, I'm sure you will have a wonderful time. In you go!" Dorothea peeks around the corner while ushering Ferdinand into the private space and winking at Hubert slyly before leaving them alone.  


"Ah, Dorothea, I'm sure it's no-" Ferdinand cuts himself off as he turns his attention away from her and instead to his new surroundings and to Hubert who looked especially clean. Not that Hubert ever had a habit of looking disheveled, he always provided the best and so kept himself in top condition at all times, but this was different. He looked polished and spiffy merely for the sake of looking so, without a logical reason to be.

Ferdinand's jaw goes slack as he inhales a slow breath, eyes wandering the space, as he turns in a slow spin.

But it might've been hubert that was more awestruck than Ferdinand as he entered dressed in a rich, dark teal short-fronted tailcoat with gold buttons symmetrical to one another, keeping it closed. A black fitted waistcoat lay under, made with the finest of fabrics and just under that, a black chiffon blouse in which the collar was kept shut through an emerald clasp. High-waist beige pantaloons fitting over the defined curves of Ferdinand's thighs, tucked into black boots embellished in imperial crests. Specifically issued. White gloves over strong hands. A light painting of color on Ferdie's face. But the thing Hubert loved most was the wavy long, orange hair, elegantly tied like a sailors knot, wrapped in string of pearls, the same string of pearls Ferdinand wore on the night of the first ball held in victory of the war just over two years ago.

"This is beautiful."  
"You're beautiful."

both spoke at once. Both equally embarrassed. "I-I thought perhaps Dorothea convinced me dress up too formally, but I'm pleased to see I was wrong." He chuckles. "Hubert, you look rather um.."

"Silly? Unlike myself. I know." Hubert finished for him.

"Well I was going to say dashing but, those things work too."

Hubert extends the rose in his hand to Ferdinand who takes with a blush, and puts it into his own coat pocket "Just one this time?" He teases.

"You know, one rose is a higher declaration of love than a dozen." Hubert replies.

"Oh is that right?" Ferdie says in a tone poking fun at Hubert who then extends the elbow of the same arm, escorting Ferdinand to the garden chair. 

Ferdinand knows Hubert is never one to do anything half-heartedly. While being mushy is not his strong suit, studying and serving others is, and he is doing that so well right now.

Hubert pours them both a cup of tea and sits down across from Ferdie, but is too nervous to drink any himself. 

"Thank you darling, this is wonderful." Ferdinand sniffs the aroma his eyebrows raising at the scent. "Is this.." He sips it to be sure. "This is the tea you bought me on our first tea date! Oh wow, I thought it was hard to import, how long it has been." Ferdinand places both his hands on the warm cup and smiles, the steam and aroma wrapping in his entire face.

 _Glowing, absolutely glowing._ Hubert thinks. _flames, he is so divine._ Hubert rubs his gloved hands on his thighs in anticipation.

"Are you alright dear? You're perspiring. Is it too hot today? The autumn breeze has been a little lacking."

"N-no! It's not that." Hubert's mouth is so parched but he knows no liquid is going to quench the thirst in his mouth. "Let me show you something." 

Hubert lifts out of his chair and reaches for Ferdie's hand.

"Oh! Okay." Ferdinand replies in surprise as he quickly sets down his tea cup. Hubert guides him up the steps to the top of the gazebo and by the pillar on the right side.

"Here." Hubert gestures to a brass plaque embedded into the pillar which reads "The Von Vestra-Aegir Courtyard. Dedicated to the love of the Imperial ministers under Emperor Edelgard’s reign".

Ferdinand gasps, he looks at Hubert in awe, then back at the plaque as if he didn't comprehend it clearly enough, then back to Hubert.

"I commissioned this part of the courtyard for us. Not that others cannot come here, but I mean, well it's dedicated to us. To you." Hubert says trying to maintain eye contact through his rapidly turning scarlet cheeks. "It is meant to resemble the courtyard in the monastery and all our simple moments together."

"Ohh, oh Hubert it is so beautiful. Even for you, this is surprising. I can't even begin to describe how incredibly happy this makes me."

"Is it alright if I try to make you even happier?" Ferdinand is smiling but also makes a concerned face, unsure of how to respond or even if he should respond in this moment. Hubert doesn't say anything else either, he merely guides Ferdinand again, this time to the very center of the gazebo, afternoon sunlight peering in just so. He presses their bodies together, facing each other, mere inches apart.

"Darling..." The word escapes Ferdinand's mouth, his face completely coated in pink.

"My dearest, most beloved Ferdinand. My Ferdie. You are my saving grace for all my sins. You eat at me entirely, entice me completely, and to both of our surprise, my yearning for you grows everyday." Ferdinand's breathing goes still as he feels a shuffle in Huberts movements.

"You are the sun in my life and I am but a mere shadow that you created. A snake whose venom pleaded to poison you, and to your bold, and unapologetic love, agreed to become addicted to taking in. You are most devine and I um an unoworthy sinner in your presence. You have shown me that my life can serve more than one purpose, you have unlocked emotions in me, urges in me long put away until you came and messed up all of my plans. For that I could not be more grateful. I have no desire to live a life without you." Hubert begins to tug at the glove of the left hand of a very still Ferdinand, until it has been taken off and falls gently to the floor.

"So, dear lovely, radiant, beloved-" Hubert falling gracefully to one knee, holding out a gold ornate band with an emerald stone, much like Huberts eye color "Ferdinand Von Aegir, prime minister of Adrestia, Would you do me the honor of marrying me, the cruel and wicked man, Hubert Von Vestra, so that we may spend eternity together?"

For a second Hubert begins to panic, because Ferdinand didn't move, yet suddenly tears started to flow out from the ginger like a waterfall followed by an irrepressible large smile, eyes lighting up like the dawn coming up over the mountains. His hands immediately cupped to his face stumbling back and bending over. Wheezing noises started to come out from Ferdinand. "Mfyemfs!"

"Ferdie, you're concerning me."

Ferdinand returns to Hubert properly and retracts his hands from his face, a smile so bright lays there instead. "Yes, oh goddess, yess! Hubert, I'm so happy, I can't believe this is happening, I love you so much!" Ferdinand topples down on the shadowy man, hair falling on his face and they erupt in laughter.

"Hahaha, oh goodness, I am relieved. I am still shaking by this." Hubert confessess.

"The man who is afraid of nothing?" teases Ferdie.

"We both know that I have a small list of fears. Proposing to your beloved happens to be one of the more terrifying ones." Hubert says through a joyous smile, not often seen by many. "The ring matches actually" He pulls out another from his back pocket, I have mine too, it has an amber stone, your eye color, and you have mine, emerald.

"Hubert they are perfect." Hubert reaches for Ferdinand's left hand. "May I?"  
Ferdinand merely nods as his bare ring finger is graced with a cool metallic touch being guided down. Ferdinand looks at the ring on his finger in loving eyes and then reaches out for Hubert's ring. "Please, let me also do the honor." Ferdiand asks Hubert, as gently as a prayer.

Hubert also nods to that, giving his own ring over to Ferdinand. But this moment is more intimate because Hubert hates to reveal his hands and only does in Ferdinands presence. Ferdinand carefully removes the left leather glove on Hubert's hand, exposing his scarred, burned, and calloused hands. Hands beaten from years of war and dark magic. Ferdinand brings the hand up to his mouth and kisses each finger softly. "You're so good to me." Hubert breathes out as if a plead.

Ferdinand places the ring on Hubert's hand as if he was stringing the most precious thread into a needle, with the most careful attention. "A shame no one will get to see your beautiful hands decorated so well. But it makes me feel powerful knowing that this sight is all mine." Ferdinand kisses each finger again, and lastly the ring. two men sit in the middle of the gazebo holding each others hands, foreheads pressed into each other.

"Even when I'm gone, I'll be right here". Says Hubert.

"And I shall loathe each moment you are away from me. But right now I am entirely, ridiculously, and overwhelmingly happy." 

The rays of the sun enveloping them that tender moment, surrounded by a light autumn breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Possible espionage adventure of Metodey and Hubert fic with a redemption arc coming later (?)


End file.
